Emotions Ablaze
by RunNRide25
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee are best bros. However, when Flame Prince enters the picture, hidden emotions start to emerge. Fiolee
1. Chapter 1: The Caves

"Come on, Cake, let's go check it out!"

"I don't know, baby. It looks awfully cold and wet in there."  
"Oh, stop bein' such a fraidy-cat!"

Fionna took off into the mouth of the cave, leaving Cake standing at the entrance.

"Well, I never!" Cake exclaimed before scampering after her adventurous sister.

The cave sat near the top of the highest mountain in The Caves north of the Candy Kingdom. It was the last cave before Fionna could say she had thoroughly explored all of The Caves. This cave was a lot bigger than most of the others. It had a small stream running down the middle, and the ceiling was slightly higher than a two story house. Fionna didn't have to run far into the cave before she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Cake?" she yelled back to her sister.

"Right behind ya, baby. What's up?"  
"There's a . . . house in here!"

"What you talkin' 'bout girl?" Cake exclaimed as she caught up to her sister.

Fionna lifted her hand pointing further into the cave. Sure enough, a small brick house sat inside near the stream. It wasn't very big, and it was obviously very old. Yet, Fionna suspected it was still inhabited, due to the fact it was still in pretty good shape.

"Come on, Cake! Let's go check it out!"

"I don't know baby. You don't know who, or what, lives there."

"One way to find out!" Fionna exclaimed as she ran to the front door.

"Hello?! Anybody home?! Hello?!" Fionna called as she pounded on the door. After a minute or two, she stopped and turned to Cake.  
"I guess nobody's home."

Cake sighed. "That's just as well, I suppose. Who knows what kind of trouble we could've gotten into!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vampire King

_Somebody_ was pounding on my door.

I, Marshall Lee, am nocturnal. A creature of the night. So, therefore, when somebody comes pounding on my door in the middle of the afternoon, they wake me up. That's one thing about me, you _never _wake me up. It's not pretty for anyone involved.

I slowly got out of bed and peered out the window towards my front door. Almost instantly, all my grogginess disappeared. It was a _girl_. There was a _human girl _at my door.

Needless to say I was shocked. Last I knew, humans went extinct not long after the Mushroom war. Apparently, that wasn't the case. I smirked. I could have some fun with this.

Just as she gave up knocking on my door, I turned myself invisible and flew out my bedroom window.

"I guess nobody's home." The girl said to the cat that accompanied her.

It sighed. "That's just as well, I suppose. Who knows what kind of trouble we could've gotten into!"

I smiled to myself. _You have no idea!_

I thought for a moment just what to do to scare the glop out of them, eventually deciding to begin with the oldest trick in the book. I floated to the cat and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, baby cakes?" the cat asked, turning to her human companion.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Don't mess with me girl you tapped my shoulder."

"No! I swear I didn't!"

At this point, I transformed to my bat form and appeared behind the human. The cat screeched.

"Fionna! Behind you!"

"What?!" The girl spun around quickly, but I disappeared just before she saw me. "Cake, I don't see anything."

"There was a bat! A giant bat! It just appeared, and then, it just disappeared!"

"Cake, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm tellin' ya I saw it!"

At this point, I had transformed back into my normal vampire form and began flying quickly around the pair, catching them in the whirlwind caused by my speed. I laughed a deep laugh that echoed throughout the cave, which, combined with my constant movement, left my location a mystery.

"Who's there?!" The girl exclaimed, drawing a sword. I laughed again, still flying around them.

"Show yourself!" she demanded. I had to admit, the girl had guts.

I stopped circling them, appearing behind the girl and whispering softly in her ear:

"Boo."

The girl spun, swinging her sword in the process, and I darted backwards to avoid her attack. I chuckled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl and her cat, venturing into my cave? And waking me up no less? You must be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"I am Fionna the Human, the bravest adventurer in all of Aaa, and this is my big sister, Cake," the girl, Fionna it seems, replied.

"Ah, so you _are_ human. Interesting. I thought the last humans went extinct long ago."

"Not quite. I'm the last."

"Interesting. Well, that makes this even more rich. You, a human, invaded my cave, woke me up, and now are challenging me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Who _are_ you?"

I grinned. "I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King."

"The...Vampire King? You sure don't look like a king."

"You'd best believe it, little girl, because I'm the baddest vampire that's ever lived!"

"Bring it on! And I'm not a little girl! You don't look much older than me!"

I laughed. "I'm a thousand years old! You're like an infant to me!"

I floated towards her, a sinister smirk on my face. She clenched her teeth.  
"Oh yeah? I'll show you who's and infant!" She lunged at me again. I laughed as I dodged her attack.

"Do you _know_ what thousand-year-old vampire kings _do_ to little humans like you?" I asked, flashing my fangs. She gulped, and next thing she knew I was behind her.

"We drink your blood," I whispered, my face at her neck.

The girl stood frozen in shock as I slowly dragged my fangs across her neck. I'll admit, she smelled nice. Like strawberries. _I bet she's delicious_ I thought to myself.

"MARSHALL LEE YOU LET HER GO!"


	3. Chapter 3: Aaa Royalty

I turned, and there, standing in my cave, was the one person I never expected to see.

"Bartleby Gumball. What brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

"I'm serious, Marshall Lee Abadeer, let Fionna go this instant."

"Jeez Gumball don't get you hair in a wad. You know I'm not _actually _going to drink her blood."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait just a minute," the cat (Cake?...yeah) Cake said, "You mean you're not actually a vampire?"

"Oh, I'm a vampire all right," I growled, flashing my fangs. "But I don't drink blood. I eat red."

"Red?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah. I just suck the color out. I mean, I could drink blood if I wanted too...it's actually more filling, and tastes better, but I don't."

"MmmHmm," Cake hummed with a smirk. "And _you're_ the Vampire King?"

I glared at the cat. "Listen, kitty-cat. Just because I _choose_ not to drink blood doesn't mean I'm not the most powerful vampire in all of Aaa _and _the Nightosphere, got it?"

Cake glared at me, and I bore my fangs at her and growled.  
"Aaanyways..." Fionna said, stepping between me and Cake, "what _are_ you doing here Prince Gumball?"

"When I was informed that you were exploring this cave, I knew you'd run into Marshall Lee, so I came to keep him from doing anything horrible to you."

"Oh come on Gumbutt I was just messing around!" I exclaimed.

"From where I was standing, that's not how it looked. And I _told_ you _not_ to call me that."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Fionna said, "How do you two know each other?"

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? We're Aaa royalty."

She still looked confused. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to explain, but Gumball beat me to it.

"Every year or so there's an official meeting of Aaa royalty. All the princes and such meet and, well, discuss politics and such."

"Basically," I interjected, "It's a major snoozefest."

"Oh," Fionna said, finally understanding, "So like, LSP and Berry Prince and Hot Dog Prince and all those guys are there?"

"Yes. And a many others too," Gumball replied.

"Got it."

"Anyways," I said with a yawn, "Getting back to the original issue, what exactly are you guys doin' in my cave?"

"Well," Fionna said, "Cake and I are adventurers, and this was the last of The Caves we had to explore."

I nodded groggily. "Ok, well then explore quietly. The Vampire King needs his beauty sleep. Ok blondie?"

Gumball rolled his eyes and Fionna grinned. "Alright alright, _your majesty._"

I smirked as I floated back to my house. I entered again through my window and gently floated down onto my bed. I closed my eyes with a sigh, finally returning to my slumber.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the day I met Fionna the Human.


	4. Chapter 4: Honest Truth

Stupid Ice Queen.

Stupid Gumwad.

That stupid ice crown must have given Simone an extra dose of crazy cruelty today. She's _never_ stooped _that_ low before. I mean, seriously! She knows Fionna has a thing for Gumball, so impersonating him and messing with her heart guts like that? Not cool.

Then there's Gumball. The guy doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. He's basically got Fionna wrapped around his manicured pink finger. And after all Fionna's done for him, after all the times she's saved his prissy pink butt, all he says is he's glad he's got a great friend he can count on. You don't just friendzone a girl like that.

So now, here I am, chasing down a distraught adventuress. I finally found her sitting on a low branch of an old tree. I floated above her, turning myself upside-down so my face dangled in front of hers.

"What's up, Fi? You totally just blew out of there."

Truth be told, I had seen the whole thing. As well as I know Gumball, I noticed he was acting weird right away. So, I had been keeping an eye on him (invisibility has its advantages). But Fionna didn't know that.

"Oh. Hey Marsh. Yeah I just didn't wanna be there anymore," She said quietly. I righted myself and floated steadily in front of her.

"Come on, Fi, I know you're lying. What's up?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Fionna sighed. "It's PG."

"Gumbutt? What about him?" I almost felt bad, asking questions I already knew the answers to. Almost. I wanted to hear her answers. Hear it from her perspective.

"Well, I- He just- ugh. He's just so...so lumping dense sometimes!"

I chuckled. "Yeah he is. Especially when it comes to girls." Oh I am evil I was so baiting her.

"Heh heh, yeah," Fionna choked. Oh glob was she crying?

"Whoa, hey, Fi, none of that," I said, trying to stop her from crying.

"You don't get it, Marshall. You don't get what it's like when the dude your brain goes mush over doesn't like you back!" Fionna exclaimed through her tears.

Now, I may be the Vampire King, but crying, upset girls were not something I handled well. Not at all. It's a fact that's probably pretty obvious, given the way I responded.

"Listen, Fionna," I said probably too harshly, "Don't you say I don't understand. I haven't lived for a thousand years just twiddling my thumbs in a cave. I know junk. I know what it's like to be in your situation. And, I know that the only thing worse than the person your brain goes mush for not liking you back is watching that person go brain mush over another dude."

Yeah, I definitely said that too harshly, because Fionna started crying harder. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Look, Fi, I didn't mean to snap like that, ok? I just . . . I mean . . ." I sighed. "You're not alone, ok? Just know that."

The corners of her mouth just barely turned up in a small smile. "Thanks."

I just floated there next to her for a while. I really didn't know what else to do other than be there. She finally started to calm down. She looked at me.

"I should just give up on him, shouldn't I?" she asked sadly.

I pursed my lips. _I_ knew Gumball only saw her as a friend, and that was never going to change, but I didn't want to actually _tell_ her that. Not when I knew how she felt about him. Besides, how was I supposed to tell her to give up on Gumball when I refused to give up on-

I shook my head. "I don't know Fi...sometimes, it's hard to tell when to keep trying and when to quit."

"Come on Marsh, I know you and PG are bros. Give it to me straight."

I sighed. "It's not that he doesn't care about you, Fi. He does. A lot. But..."

"But not the way I do about him," She said quietly.

"Yeah..."

Fionna sighed. "Can you take me home, Marshall?"

"Sure Fi."


	5. Chapter 5: Post-Party

"...But if you EVER fake like you're gonna die on me like that AGAIN, more than just your _cheek meat_ is gonna be hurtin', got it?!"

"Ok, Fi, ok! Never again, I promise!"

We were walking back to my house after one of LSP's parties. I had _finally _convinced Fionna to forgive me for faking my own death at the cemetery.

"Good," she said, satisfied.

We walked in silence for a while. My mind was churning. I still hadn't told her what I had meant to tell her. The reason behind why I had asked her to hang out in the first place.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Fi, I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I-...I'm gonna be gone for a while," I said.

"Gone? Where you going?"

"The Nightosphere. Some vampires are stirring up trouble. They just need to be reminded who their King is."

Admittedly, I wasn't a very hands-on King. Not that I needed to be. Vampires in general are pretty self-sustaining. We just keep to our own territory and take care of ourselves. But once every 100 years or so someone will put up a stink about me never doing anything and if I really should be King.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Fionna asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Probably a couple weeks at least."

"Oh. Ok," Fionna said, "But you better come visit me as soon as you get back!"

"I will," I said, climbing the couple steps to my front door. "Now, you better get home. I bet Gumbutt totally crashed on your couch."

Fionna gasped. "Gumball! Oh my glob I completely forgot about him! Come on, Cake we gotta go! Bye Marshall! See you when you get back!"

I laughed as I watched Fionna dart out of the cave. Honestly, I was surprised how quickly she had gotten over Gumball. Just a month ago she had been crying over how he didn't like her back and now she totally ditched him with little thought to go to LSP's party with me.

I grinned. _I may just have a chance yet..._


	6. Chapter 6: Flame Prince Ignus

_Oh Aaa, how I've missed you. _

I flew over the grasslands, straight towards a certain adventuress's house. I had been gone for two months. Longer than I had anticipated and much longer than I had hoped. But now all was right in the Nightosphere, nobody doubted my Kingship, and I had a promise to Fionna to keep.

I floated through an open window leading to Fionna's living room.

"Hey Fio-" I was surprised to see a Flame elemental standing in the middle of Fionna's living room. "-na?"

I looked at the dude standing there. Oddly enough, I'd never seen him before. Not even during all that time I fooled around in the Fire Kingdom. He looked at me, puzzled. Probably wondering, just as I was, who in Aaa was in Fionna's house.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Iam Prince Ignus Flame of the Fire Kingdom," He said in what seemed to me to be a forced formal tone. I already had a weird feeling about this guy. Why hadn't I seen him at the annual royal snoozefest? "And who are you?"

"Marshall Lee," I replied plainly. "How do you know Fionna?"

As much as that weird feeling was bugging me, I didn't want to jump to conclusions about the guy. He seemed nice enough. He couldn't be too bad if Fionna just let him chill (or whatever flame people do) in her house.

"Well, you see..."

About that time Fionna entered the room.  
"FP? What's going on in her-MARSHALL!"

Within seconds I found myself tackled by the young adventuress.

"Oh my glob you're back!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Fi. I told you I'd come visit you as so as I returned, remember?"

She laughed. "Yeah I remember! Glob, I missed you Marshall!"

Ignus cleared his throat from the other side of the room. He glared at me, and I swear his flamed mohawk burned higher. _What is this guy's problem?_ Fionna let go of me and looked over to him.

"Oh, yeah. FP, this is Marshall Lee. He's my bro!"

"MmmHmm..." Ignus hummed, unamused. Fionna turned to me.

"Marshall, this is Flame Prince, my Boyfriend."

"Yeah, we've met-YOUR WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

I looked at Fionna, shock plastered all over my face.

"Yeah, we met like a month ago. He tried to burn down the treehouse."

My eyes slowly shifted over to Ignus, who was now smirking at me devilishly. _I knew it._

"How romantic," I hissed sarcastically.

"What can I say," Ignus taunted, "I have a way with women."

I clenched my teeth. I _knew_ something was weird about this guy. Sure, he came off as nice enough, but with those few expressions and statements, I could tell that this guy was trouble. He was _not _somebody Fionna needed to be wasting time around.

"Ignus," I began, and saw the royal flamehead shift uncomfortably at being referred to on a first name basis. "I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you before. You see, I'm not _just_ Marshall Lee..."

Ignus looked at me confused. He immediately straightened his posture, and his flames burned strong and bright. _Is he trying to intimidate me?! Oh, this is rich!_ I closed my eyes, a slight smirk at the corner of my mouth.

"I'm Marshall Lee . . . the _Vampire King_," I finished opening my Demon eyes and flashing my fangs. If this kid wanted to have a contest of power, so be it.

He scoffed. I frowned.

"_Vampire King?! _Please. You're no King. You look like a hobo."

"Oh, but I _am _King. Just got back from settling a dispute the Nightosphere, actually. My mom's the Demon Queen there, by the way. Did you know that?" I taunted.

The guy almost looked shocked for a moment. "_You're _Hannah Abadeer's son?"

I nodded. Sure, my mom and I may not be on the best of terms, but everyone in Aaa knows and fears the Lady of Evil (well, everyone but Fionna and myself, that is). So, whenever somebody figures out we're related, they get a nice helping of fearful respect for me.

"Actually," I said slyly, "If anyone's going to have their royalty questioned around here, it's you. Why haven't I seen you at the annual Royal meetings?"

"Please. My mother takes care of all that boring royal stuff. There's no need for me to waste my time there while my mother sits on the throne."

I laughed. "Oh, I get it. You're just one of those princes that's in it for the title, and wants none of the work!"

Ignus's flames went up again. "I would NOT advise angering me, vampire!" he shouted. I snarled, my forked tongue snapping out between my bared fangs.

"Bring it on, Flamehead!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Fionna yelled as she stood between us. Ingus and I still glared at each other.

"Come on, guys, you're some of the most important dudes in my life. Can't you _try_ to get along?"

"Only if this hobo apologizes for questioning my authority," Ignus stated.

I laughed. "In your dreams."

"Marshall." Fionna looked at me annoyed. I was shocked.  
"Whoa wait no way Fi you're not seriously taking his side on this?!"

"Just apologize," she said.

I glared at both of them. "Fine then. Whatever. Sorry." I said before turning to the window and flying away at full speed.

"Marshall wait!" Fionna called after me. But I didn't stop. No, right now, I needed to be as far away from them as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Venting to Gumball

~To my lovely (or handsome, if you prefer) readers~  
Some of you have, in response to last chapter, expressed you were bothered that Ignus and Fionna were together and not Marshall and Fionna. Fear not, readers, for we are only just beginning Chapter 7. The Vampire King won't go down without a fight!

But seriously thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. I appreciate it so much!

~RunNRide25~

I finally slowed my speed at the candy kingdom. I needed to vent, and there was only one person in Aaa I could vent to.

Bartleby Gumball.

I flew in an open window leading to Gumball's lab.  
"Why, hello, Marshall Lee. Glad to see you're ba-"  
"Do you have a minute, Gumball?"

"Um, yes, of course, what is it?" Gumball asked as he picked up a teacup that was, from my perspective, dangerously close to his experiments.

"What's up with this Ignus guy? Fionna's . . . boyfriend?"

Gumball scoffed. "Flame Prince? Yes he's quite an individual. He's got a short temper, and if you ask me he's quite rude."  
"And Fionna's _dating_ him?!"

"Indeed," Gumball replied. "Don't ask me why. I'm not completely sure myself."  
"Well I don't get it either!" I exclaimed.  
Gumball chuckled. "I take it you met him."

"Oh, I met him alright. He was at Fionna's when I went to visit her just now," I chuckled. "Idiot tried to overpower me. It was pathetic."

Gumball's eyes widened. "I do hope you didn't do anything rash." Gumball was one of the few (and the only still alive) that had seen what I am capable of, so his concern was understandable.

I shook my head. "No. Fionna stepped between us." I chuckled sarcastically. "Then, she made _me _apologize. Like it was my fault! I couldn't believe it! She wanted me to _apologize _to that flamehead!"

"Well, was it your fault?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"Mmhmm." Gumball obviously wasn't convinced. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I sighed. "Well, the dude gave me a weird feeling right off the bat, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and tried to be chill, but without letting my guard down. Then he was acting all smug and like he was better than me, so I told him who I am and who my Mother is; y'know just as a warning type of thing. Then he called me a hobo, questioned my authority, and _still_ had the audacity to put himself above me even though he doesn't do jack for his kingdom!"

Gumball nodded his head. "I see. So then what?"

"I called him out on it and he challenged me."

"You didn't...you know...did you?

"I flashed my eyes, tongue, and fangs, just to get my point across. Nothing Fionna's never seen before."

"So you still haven't told her?"

"We've been over this, Gumball. I can't do that. She'd be terrified."

Gumball chuckled. "You do realize who you're talking about, don't you? Fionna has faced the Lynch, Death, your Mother, and various other horrible monsters, demons, and creatures. She can handle it."

"But she's never seen a demon vampire king in full form. Of all people, Gumball, you should understand the difference. You're the only being ever to see my full potential and live to tell about it. You were in trauma for weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if you _still_ have nightmares."

Gumball turned his attention to stirring his tea. "...not recently..."  
"Exactly. And that's why she can't know. I can't put her through that."

Gumball sat his teacup down. "I understand where you're coming from, Marshall Lee. But ask yourself this: Would you rather she know because you told her, or because she _saw_ you?"

"She won't ever see. I won't let it happen."  
"What if you snap? What if she gets _hurt_? What then?"

I paused. What if something _did_ happen. What if she was seriously injured? What if someone tried to kill her?  
"I...I don't know. I'll control it. I'll hold it in. I'll do _something_."  
"MmmHmm," Gumball nodded, obviously not convinced. "Just, think about it, Marshall. Alright? Oh, and don't let all this 'Flame Prince' business get to you. It's a relatively recent arrangement, and I personally cannot see it lasting for too much longer."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, PG."


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

It was a pretty average day. The local swamp monster had wandered out of his normal territory and was terrorizing a nearby village, so, naturally, Fionna was sent to handle it. On this particular day, I had decided to tag along and help. Not that I thought she needed it, but I was bored and had nothing better to do.

The fight was going pretty well. This particular swamp monster was pretty tough, and I knew that we couldn't afford to mess around with this one. Suddenly, the monster swung one of it's giant vined arms at us. I flew out of the way, but Fionna was sent flying into a patch of bushes.

"Fionna!" I exclaimed. I glared back at the monster. _Now _I was angry.  
"You're gonna regret that," I snarled.

That monster didn't even know what hit it. I hit it so hard it flew halfway back to the swampy marsh from whence it came, and I'm sure it ran the rest of the way back. I looked over to Fionna. She was ok, only the sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt had been torn. I narrowed my eyes. Was that a...?

"Fionna," I questioned, "what's that on your arm?"

"Oh, what, this?" She asked nervously, immediately covering the mark with her hand. "Um, I burned myself the other day making spaghetti."

"Fionna, you don't cook."

"Well, ah, there's a first time for everything, Marshall."

"Mmm Hmm." I raised an eyebrow at her. I wasn't convinced. "Yeah. Just let me look at it."

"Cake looked at it. It's fine."

"I'm not stupid, Fi."

"Look, Marshall, just drop it, ok? I'm fine."

"Fionna."

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted at me. I looked at her blankly. She sighed. "I have to go home. See ya later, Marshall."

I nodded, and she hurried off towards her house. I immediately took off in the other direction towards the Candy Kingdom. I landed on Gumball's balcony and pounded on his big glass doors.

"Hey Gumbutt, it's me! Open up!" I shouted.

A few moments later, Gumball came rushing to the door.

"Goodness sakes Marshall Lee you're going to break the door! What's going on?!" He exclaimed.

"We have a problem, Bartleby." I said flatly.

His face hardened, recognizing my tone of voice. It was my 'king' voice. It was deeper than normal, and was backed by pride and authority. I didn't use it very often, but when I did, others knew I wasn't messing around. This was a time I needed them to listen.

"What kind of problem?"

"It involves Fionna."

"I see. Come inside."

Prince Gumball and I sat opposite each other at a small table in his obscenely large bedroom/sitting room combo.

"So, Marshall," Gumball began, setting down his teacup, "What is this problem that involves Fionna."

I crossed my arms and looked him dead in the eye. "Something needs to be done about Ignus."

"Marshall, I know you don't like him, but-"

"It's not like that."

Bartleby cocked his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Tonight, Fionna and I were fighting a swamp monster that had made its way into the forest and was disturbing the locals. Her sleeve got torn, and she had a huge burn on her arm. She tried to pass it off as a cooking accident, but I didn't buy it."

"As well you shouldn't have," Bartleby said matter-of-factly, "You and I both know Fionna can't cook."

I nodded.

"So you think Ignus caused it?"

"I'm sure he did. And I think he did it on purpose."

"Come now, Marshall, he's a fire elemental and they're dating. She's bound to get burnt on accident every once and a while!"

"Not like this," I said, looking down. "This one was different."

Bartleby raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I raised my eyes to look straight into his once again. "You and I have both seen what those accidental burns look like. She used to get them all over her hands, remember? She'd always come to you to get them treated. But this one, this one was bigger. It was worse than I've ever seen on her." I shook my head. "And I'll bet she hasn't been in here to get it checked out, has she?"

Bartleby shook his head. "No, she hasn't."

"That's what I mean," I said. "I think something's up. You and I both know Ignus can be a hothead. I think he hurt her on purpose."

Bartleby sighed. "You know, Marshall, I'm almost starting to agree with you. But what proof do you have other than your suspicions."

"None," I said. "But not for long."

Bartleby's eyes widened. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Marshall Lee you can't just stalk those two until you find proof!"

"It's not stalking, it's investigating," I said with a grin. "Besides, I'll have you with me!"

Gumball threw his hands up. "Oh no. Ohhh no. Marshall Lee I am not going with you to follow Ignus and Fionna around! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Well what if he is hurting her, huh? Wouldn't you want to do something about it?!"

"Well, of course! But-"

"Then come with me! That way, we can stop it the moment it starts! That way, Fionna doesn't get hurt anymore!"

Gumball sighed. "Ok, Marshall, you win. When are we going?"

"Tonight," I practically growled. "They're hanging out tonight."


	9. Chapter 9: Spying

Author's note: to answer your question, Katara, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn's relationship really isn't going to come up in this story. But if it did, then yes, they would be dating, because they're adorable. :)

* * *

It really wasn't that hard to find Fionna and Ignus. It was a perfectly clear night, and it was no secret that Fionna loved looking at the stars. We only had to check a couple good stargazing spots before we found them.

They sat close together, holding hands through tin foil and oven mitts. Ignus's fire lit the area in a soft glow that danced across the shadows. It was so horrendously cute I almost felt like puking. Any normal onlooker would probably be awwwed by the so-called 'adorable' couple, but seeing him with her like that made me sick. How _dare_ he sit with her like that after hurting her like he had. I crouched in the bushes, Gumball at my side, ready to jump out at any moment.

I couldn't quite make out their conversation, but from their voice tones it seemed calm enough.  
"See?" Gumball whispered. "Just look at them. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure. This guy's always given me a bad feeling. Let's stay a wile, see how things play out."

Gumball nodded and returned his attention to Fionna and Ignus.  
"All right, Marshall Lee, you win. We'll stay. But I'm telling you, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing."

We sat there for quite a while. Long enough for Gumball to lose interest, anyway. He was sitting against a nearby tree scribbling chemical equations in the dirt. I, however, was just as poised and attentive as I had been all night. I still couldn't quite make out their conversation, even with my vampire hearing. But Gumball and I were dangerously close to the edge of the clearing as it was, and getting any closer would surely compromise our cover. I could pick out a few words and phrases though, and before long I caught a piece that snagged my attention.

"What...Marshall...Gumball?" It was Ignus speaking.

I gestured to Gumball, "Dude, they're talking about us" I whispered.

"...seem very close..."

"Well I never-" Gumball muttered before I hushed him.  
"Nah...bros..." It was Fionna's voice this time.  
"Well...an awful lot...'just bros'" Was it just me or was Ignus burning a bit brighter all of a sudden?  
"...Those guys...best friends!"

Gumball and I didn't have any trouble hearing the next part of the conversation.  
"What if that's not what _THEY _think? Hm? They think I'm dangerous! They're trying to take you away from me!"

"No, Ignus, that's not-!"  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Flames exploded from Ignus's body. Fionna jumped back just in time.  
"Ignus, please, calm down," Fionna pleaded with him.  
"They won't take you from me! You're MINE!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm. A sizzling sound could be heard, and Fionna screamed.

The perks of being a vampire. It took me only an instant to dart from behind the bushes to the center of the clearing. I grabbed Ignus's wrist, twisting it and forcing him to release Fionna. Fionna fell backwards into Gumball's arms.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"I...I think so..." she replied.

I threw Ignus back, and he glared at me.  
"I knew it! You're trying to take her from me! Well you can't have her! She's MINE!" Ignus roared.

"No. She's not." I stated. I was at that level of anger where you're strangely completely calm. "Fionna isn't some posession. She belongs to no one but herself. And either way, you don't deserve her. You'll never touch her again. Not if I have anything to say about it." I stood protectively between Ignus and Fionna. Glob help him if he tried to move me.

Ignus's flame burned hot and bright as I've never seen it before.

"So that's how it's going to be, hm?" He laughed a sinister laugh. "Well then, I'll just have to get rid of you!"

He charged at me, swinging his flaming fireball of a fist straight at my chest. But he didn't stand a chance against me now. As I reached out and grabbed his fist, stopping him in his tracks, his expression completely changed. I heard Gumball gasp behind me. Ignus stared at me with the most horrified look on his face.

"What...what _are_ you?" he stuttered.

"_Your worst nightmare._"

* * *

If anyone's wondering...this is how Igunus's and Fionna's conversation actually went:  
"What's going on with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball? You seem very close with them."  
"Nah, me and those guys are just bros."  
"Well, you hang out with them an awful lot to be 'just bros.'"  
"Well yeah! Those guys are like my best friends."


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Inside

Fionna's eyes widened as she looked at Marshall Lee in front of her. Never before had she seen him like this.

Marshall's now clawed hand had a firm grip around Ignus's fist that he couldn't escape from no matter how hard he struggled. His eyes glowed red and his fangs poked out from his lips. Two ivory horns curled up out of his slightly longer hair. Fionna thought he even looked taller, and maybe even more muscular.

Fionna could feel Gumball tense up beside her. She couldn't blame him, even without the physical transformation the aura Marshall Lee gave off was . . . frightening. Those eyes, that expression could strike fear into anybody, as it obviously was with Ignus. One thing was for sure, this was a different Marshall Lee than the one she knew.

Marshall Lee spoke, his voice low and dark:

"Let's get a couple things straight, Ignus. First, you're going to apologize to Fionna."  
He paused for a moment, but when Ignus remained silent, he dug his claws into his fist and ordered,  
"Now."

Ignus shreiked.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Fionna! I'm sorry!"  
"Good." Marshall said. "Now second, you're going to go back to the Fire Kingdom and never come near Fionna again, or else you'll have to deal with me. Fear me. Hate me. I don't care. Just know this: if you _ever_ try to hurt her again, you'll only live long enough to _really _regret it."

Ignus nodded his head frantically. "I will! I mean, I won't! I mean, I understand!"  
Marshall Lee released Flame Prince, throwing him backwards in the process. He scrambled to his feet and disappeared into the woods, the light his body gave off quickly fading from view.

* * *

I released a held breath. As I relaxed, my horns receded back into my skull, my claws retracted back into fingernails, and my eyes and fangs returned to their normal state. I turned to Fionna and Gumball, who were both staring at me. Fionna was looking at me with pure shock, and Gumball was about frozen solid in fear. I felt bad. After what he had seen me do in the past, it was understandable that even a slight reappearance of my demon form would scare him.

"You two ok?" I asked them.

Gumball shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance state he had been in.  
"Uh, yes. Yes I'm fine."  
"Fionna?"  
"Yeah..." Her voice was quiet, and she looked away from me. "I'm ok."

I looked at Gumball. "You should take her back to the castle. Get her arm treated and such. I'll go tell Cake."

Gumball nodded and took Fionna towards the Candy Kingdom. I flew off towards the treehouse. As much as I wanted to go with PG and Fionna, y'know, to make sure she was ok and junk, I figured it'd probably be best if I wasn't around them for a bit. Gumball was still uneasy and Fionna...well, I don't know what she thought. Anyways Cake needed to know. She'd have mine and Gumball's head if we didn't tell her what had happened. So, I went to the tree house, explained what happened to Cake, and returned home. I figured I'd check in on Fionna in a day or two, and probably stop by Gumball's just to make sure he wasn't back to being utterly terrified of me.

I laid down in my bed just as the sun was beginning to rise, thankful to finally get some rest after an all-around exhausting evening.


End file.
